Salvação
by Misa Black
Summary: Misa ficou louca após perder Raito... Mas, Raito lhe deu um motivo para continuar a viver... Ok. Resumo MUITO ruim, mas fic surpreendentemente boa XD


_**Salvação**_

_**Descrição: **Ela estava louca desde que ele partiu... ele levara sua alma e sua sanidade... mas, Misa ainda poderia encontrar a salvação; pois a salvação estava dentro dela._

_**Disclaimer: **Se o Death Note me pertencesse alguém aí acha que euzinha ia publicar na Internet?? Eu faria o Raito amar a Misa nem que fosse um pouquinho, poxa, ela merece!! Assim como eu mereço ser cosplayer dela (se minha mãe deixasse... ai ai)!_

_**Legenda:**_

_Itálico – Fatos normais. O que está acontecendo no momento_

Normal – FLASHBACK

_**Itálico e negrito – Entonação diferente ou marcação de algo.**_

Sublinhado – minhas intromissões

_Louca. Era isso o que ela era: louca. Todos diziam isso, diziam que ela estava se apagando, com uma vela... extinguindo sua beleza aos poucos. _

_Misa não queria ser a garota mais bonita. Não agora. Ela não tinha motivos para se arrumar, pois ELE, o seu eterno amor, morrera. _

_Três meses sem ele e ela não percebera nada a sua volta, sua vida se resumia a chorar abraçada ao travesseiro **dele**, vestindo as roupas **dele** e pensando no que fazer **sem ele**. Porque ela sabia que não era nada sem ele, ou pelo menos achava isso. _

_Seu corpo parecia que não necessitava de mais nada, não sentia fome, frio, calor ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela estava morta, mas não morrera. _

_**FLASHBACK – ON –**_

'-Raito-kun... - a voz dela estava fraca, rouca.

'-O que foi, Misa? - ele perguntou um pouco doce demais para ser ele. Pois, ela sempre satisfazia seus desejos na hora que ELE queria, não se importava com ela mesma. (N/A: Quem dera o Raito-kun fosse assim... aiai... Do jeito que ele é, ou seria era, ele nem diria um "Arigatou, Misa"... Eca.)

'-Aishiteru... - ela disse dando um selinho nos lábios do amado e caindo molemente na cama, cansada.

Um sorriso brincou na face do Yagami. Misa podia ser muito sexy quando queria, mas era ainda uma criança doce. Uma menininha inocente.

_**FLASHBACK – OFF –**_

_Ela olhou para o próprio corpo. Estava cansada e enjoada, mas não conseguia se levantar. Foi quando percebeu que sua menstruação não estava mais vindo. E seu coração disparou, cheio de esperança. Poderia seu Raito-kun ser tão bom para ela que lhe deixaria uma lembrança?_

_Se levantando de um salto, Misa correu para o chuveiro. **Precisava** tomar uma ducha. **Precisava** de um exame de gravidez. **Precisava** do presente de **Raito**. _

_Correu desesperada. E o exercício repentino trouxe vida à face branco-leitosa. Aos poucos, o luto que vestia ia se dissipando, ela tinha que estar grávida, era sua única salvação. _

_O médico levantou o olhar do exame e fitou a garota loira à sua frente. Misa Misa era deslumbrante; mas, agora, sorria nervosamente. _

_'-Misa Misa está grávida do Raito-kun? - perguntou a Amane. _

_Um sorriso delineou-se nos lábios do médico. A garota estava torcendo as mãos num sinal claro de nervosismo. _

_'-Misa, você está grávida. - ele respondeu com um sorriso. Ele ficara feliz de ter sido ele quem disse isso à modelo. Ele era um de seus fãs. _

_A loira não precisou de mais nada para começar a pular e sorrir. _

_'-Misa tem que avisar Yagami-san, Sayu-chan... - ela marcava nos dedos, como uma menina, quem avisaria. -Com quantos meses Misa está, Lee-sensei?_

_'-Três, Misa. - ele respondeu afável. _

_'-Nos vemos daqui há alguns dias, Lee-sensei! - exclamou Misa fechando a porta. _

_**Algumas quadras do hospital...**_

_Misa observou a lápide na sua frente. Deixou cair algumas lágrimas de felicidade. Sabia que Raito ficaria feliz por eles. Sentia isso. Apesar de ter a certeza dele fingir não se importar._

_'-Raito-kun, Misa está grávida! - a Amane exclamou feliz. _

_Sabia que não obteria resposta; mas ela acreditava que o pai de seu filho tinha que saber disso. Sorriu ao se despedir._

_'-Sempre o visitaremos, Raito-kun. - Misa disse ao túmulo. _

_**Alguns anos depois...**_

_Uma menininha de belos cabelos dourados e grandes olhos castanhos corria para os braços da mãe. Elas estavam num cemitério. _

_'-Já falou com seu pai sozinha, Mia? - perguntou a mulher afagando os cabelos da pequena. Ambas eram muito parecidas, tirando o fato de Mia ser um tanto séria para a idade de 4 anos. _

_'-Já. - respondeu a menina com um sorriso inocente e contagiante. Sorriso esse que herdara da mãe. _

_Misa olhou a lápide com um sorriso. Sua salvação, como sempre, seria por Raito. _

_'-Arigatou, Raito-kun. Por dar a Misa um motivo maior para viver. - ela murmurou e apontou com a cabeça para Mia Yagami. _

_Misa retomara a carreira de modelo. E a experiência materna só acrescentara beleza à ela. _

_'-Aishiteru. - ela disse partindo com a filha de ambos. _

_E as duas loiras foram para casa. _

_Misa poderia ter perdido sua sanidade ao perder Raito, mas ele deu-lhe outra, Mia. Pois a sanidade só depende da força de vontade e da vontade de viver. _

_**.:Owari:.**_

**Black Angel: **Não sei se está boa, mas me deu vontade de salvar a Misa de um final triste. Pois ela não merecia um final dramático. Espero que gostem e espero que perdoem qualquer erro... Primeira fic de Death Note, sabem como é... hehe

**Misa: **Misa gostou do final dela.

**Black Angel: **Black Angel gosta de Misa.

**Ryuk: **Kkkkkk... Conversa de loiras é fogo!

**Black Angel: **Cara, você é engraçado, mas sério, como o Raito te aturava?

**Ryuk ((sacando o Death Note)): **Repete.

**Black Angel: **Não sou gravador! ((percebe que seu nome está sendo escrito no Death Note)) Isso funciona fora da história?

**Misa: **Misa não sabe. ((parece se lembrar de algo e fica séria)) Black Angel poderia explicar que história é essa de Black Angel usar o cabelo e querer se vestir igual a Misa? ((Ryuk sorri satisfeito))

**Black Angel: **Sou sua fã! Você é linda, loira, inteligente, histérica, fofa... meus amigos sabem que eu sonho em ser você um...

**Transmissão encerrada por problemas técnicos, mas não deixem de reviewsar senão...**

**BLACK ANGEL MANDA O RYUK PÔR TEU NOME NO DEATH NOTE! (FMA funciona!)**

FMA – Fanáticos por Maçãs Assumidos

_Integrantes: _

_Black Angel;_

_Ryuk; e,_

_Barbosa (Piratas do Caribe)._

**Aceitamos novos membros! XD**


End file.
